


I need to feel you before I die

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many centuries - he didn't know exactly how many - traveling and seeing wonders across the universe, he thought nothing more could take his breath away. But he was very, very wrong. She was the biggest beauty he had ever seen, from inside and outside, and her presence was his addiction. He, finally, had seen that he couldn't live far from her anymore.<br/>He only hadn't noticed that it, the best thing which ever happen, would be his end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to feel you before I die

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469695) by [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws). 



After years traveling around all kind of worlds, he thought he had already seen and lived the biggest wonders, the better places and the most amazing adventures. But nothing – oh, he could never imagine that! – take his breath away like she does. His little and precious Melody Pond, his bespoke psychopath and beloved wife River Song.

 

It’s a pity, then, that the best things only comes to us in homeopathic doses, enough to fall in love with but never to feel ourselves really full. Lost across time, they found themselves here and there, never in the right order. It was not fair, they knew, but was how it could be and they have to get over.

 

However, hurt every time they found themselves and… They didn’t belong to each other yet, were not mature enough, old enough. Walking backwards on their own timeline, they rarely met the right “me”s trough the universe.

 

He could have cried, so, when the puzzle finally fitted and he found the right her. These times used to be hard to him, were times without his best friends and his wife, times when everything he had was solitude inside the TARDIS – dark and cold as his chest – and having got her back again brought some warmness to his hearts. They have found a reason to beat.

 

And they beat even faster when, in a rare gap left by accident by whatever force which rules the universe, she could stay with him. And not only for some days, but truthfully stay.

 

Linear and together, they could bring so many wonders to so many commonwealths and planets. The Doctor and River Song, together, saving words and people, getting families reunite, being super heroes.

 

She was, of course, the person most capable of love he knew. He tried to be, most of the time, a good man, but she made it look like an easy thing. Being kind was a part of her.

 

She was not just kind, but she lit up the ambience where she was. He could not smile besides her, to the sweet touches that they exchanged while having ice cream on some park at some year of 19th century, the kindness that she used on that little kid who came thanked her from save his home.

 

He was blind, he only saw her, he only saw the good things. But the sun light can’t light both sides of the moon, and one is always left on the dark. It’s normal, everybody has a somber side, although there… It was voluntarily forgotten. She was lost on the emotion too.

 

None of them could see what collapse around them, because it didn’t matter. Felt nice.

 

River Song was soft, her kisses were soft, her hands were soft, her curls were tender and soft, and he wished that he could have been all soft for her. There was nothing he couldn’t do for her, absolutely nothing.

 

And it could be his end. Already was being.

 

***

 

It was three o’clock at a randomly clock. It didn’t matter; there wasn’t time to be measure anymore. A little blue police box floated on the darkness and everything in this bedroom seemed a little too dark either. He pressed his head in the curve of her neck and planted a kiss. Now it looked right again.

 

Tender hands fondled his left arm and a melodious and sweet voice whispered amorous words against his hair, words of love. Their love was the only thing which remained.

 

All the rest, universes, stars and planets, had burned so long ago. He couldn’t remember well. Everything he could feel was her lips against his, so bland and wet.

 

Vaguely, he started to remember what had happened. He could see in the back of his mind moments when being with her were more important, moments when sacrifices were done to keep both alive, moments when none of them cared about consequences, since they could keep together.

 

A long while ago, someone told him she had been made for him, to kill him, and because of it they were the same. Only could catch him the one who thinks as he does. Now, he could see it. They were equivalents, and for sake of it, too perfect. Two lonely gods, reunited.

 

And two creatures with such power could do a lot of damage. They could, as they did, break down the existence. There weren’t stars outside to light up them, and every day was an eternal gloomy night.

 

But the pillows underneath their heads were fond, and the hands which unfolded each other too, so he once more left it behind. Maybe he could think about it when his mind was not so occupied with her beauty.

 

That was the last millennium, the last year, the last hour, the last instant, before the end of everything. He could feel against his bones time fading away, heavily fast, quickly slow. River and time were delicate melting around him.

 

He felt himself melting too, blending on her, turning into one. The great destroyers of the universe now met for one last time, and they did love each other. Love could never be so sick than this time, but it was also good and beautiful and real. The most real thing which ever exist.

 

When the great light came and twinkled around them, he knew that was over. He felt himself deepening in all of that, he felt like he could not have enough of her and it was making him suffocate. The air was missing while everything was spinning and he felt her mouth upon his again, for the last time.

 

After, there was nothing there anymore. They have gone too, and only the hollow remains. Everything burned gently around them and the warmness of this flame that none of them could control felt comfortable while the last breath has been giving. He didn’t know what the color of the universe was while he was fading away because the only thing he could process was the color of her eyes and how they shine.

 

The last star in the universe was the glow of her eyes. And then, there were no leftovers.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYBODY  
> I don't really know english, i'm very sorry about it (if you found any mistake and want to send me which one was, i will apreciate, so I can fix it!)  
> I need to retrate myself: sometimes I translate my portuguese fanfics to english as a form to improve it, and I post because apparently I like to shame myself. I'm so, so sorry ~10th Doctor cosplay~  
> Thanks for reading, it was sweet!


End file.
